


Persistence

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It can be a useful attribute.





	Persistence

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Arthur Weasley is on a mission. He's trying to befriend a second year called Molly Prewett who expressed an extreme dislike of Muggles on their first meeting after he was sorted. He liked her fiery personality and had made it his mission to befriend her. It has been a month and he has had no luck, but he still has hope.

Arthur waited until Molly was alone which is a rare occurrence.

He approached her and said, "I think I've had enough of this whole Muggle obsession."

Molly smiled. "So, you finally came to your senses. You know when you're not talking about muggle stuff, you're not so bad."

Arthur replied, "I just said that to get you to speak to me."

Molly scowled. "You're manipulative."

Arthur smirked. "You're stubborn."

Molly sighed. "Fine, I'll stop teasing you for loving all things Muggle."

Arthur prompted, "And?"

Molly muttered, "I'll let you hang around with me more often, but don't expect us to become friends."

Arthur grinned. "I'm persistent, you'll come round. For now a win's a win."


End file.
